


he guards their steps

by honeybearbee



Series: Family [2]
Category: X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men (Movies), X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-03
Updated: 2012-01-03
Packaged: 2017-10-28 19:07:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/311231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeybearbee/pseuds/honeybearbee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How Scott learns he is more like his family than he previously thought.</p>
            </blockquote>





	he guards their steps

**Author's Note:**

> A continuation of _If You Have A Family, You’re Rich_. Unbetaed.

_4 years ago_

Logan sniffed the air as he walked around the campus grounds. He chomped on an unlit cigar and listened as the kids ran around screaming. He stopped in front of the basketball court and watched a few of the older kids play a game.

“You can smoke that,” someone said from behind him. Logan tensed slightly as he turned and saw it was Scott.

“What?” he asked tersely.

Scott moved closer and stood next to Logan. “You can smoke that outside. Poppa only said not to smoke inside.”

Logan shrugged. “Lookin’ for a place away from the kids. Don’t need them seein’ any bad examples.”

“They don’t care. They think you are cool.”

Logan was about to reply when a pack of children ran up and jumped on the fourteen year old Scott. Scott laughed as he went down.

“You got me when I wasn’t paying attention!” he chuckled beneath the pile of children.

“We want to play Cyke!” one piped up. The others nodded.

“All right. You go to where we play and I’ll be right there.”

The children cheered and ran off. Logan held out a hand and helped Scott up.

“Thanks,” Scott mumbled with a slight blush.

Logan looked away and asked, “Why do they all call you Cyke?”

“It’s short for Cyclops.”

Logan looked at the boy with a raised eyebrow. Scott’s skin turned a deeper red.

“The one who talked, his name is Odysseus. He was insecure about his name until Poppa and Vater told him about the hero. I was roped into acting out the Cyclops scene as the Cyclops, so that’s how the younger ones know me. Hell, even the older kids call me Cyke.”

Logan nodded. “Makes sense. Well, you better run off and play with those young pups Cyke, or else they might jump on you again.”

Scott grinned up at him, skin still a light red, before running off. Logan watched him go, before feeling Chuck brush against his mind.

 _Stay outta my head_ Logan growled mentally. He stalked away from the basketball court and back towards the mansion. He’d just open a window and smoke in his room.

****

 _Present_

Eighteen-year-old Scott Summers rubbed his forehead and groaned. He’d been having headaches for months now. Only Hank knew about them. They had been small at first, but now they were like full-scale migraines only no medication helped. He slowly made his way to the room he shared with Logan, his lover. Scott grinned slightly as he thought about Logan. They had been dating for seven months and moved in together as soon as Scott turned eighteen.

His Vater and Poppa, mostly Vater, hadn’t been happy when he decided to share a room with Logan, but he was an adult, so they let him. He went into the room and shuffled over to the bed. He gently lay down on it and closed his eyes. He hoped Logan wouldn’t turn on the light when he came in.

****

When Logan opened the door, he saw Scott fast asleep. He shut the door quietly and made his way over to the bed. He climbed in next to Scott and kissed him. Scott woke up slowly, but kissed back.

“You better be Logan,” Scott said without opening his eyes.

“And if I wasn’t?”

“He’d probably kill you.”

Logan chuckled and moved in to kiss Scott again, but pulled back when Scott moaned.

“Something wrong?”

“My head hurts. My eyes hurt.” Scott moaned again and pushed Logan away. “Get away.” _Poppa!_ Scott screamed.

 _Scott?_

 _It hurts Poppa! I can’t make it stop!_

Logan didn’t listen to his young lover and moved closer to Scott. “I ain’t going anywhere.”

Scott fell off the bed and crawled into a corner, hiding his face in his legs. “Please, Logan. I don’t want you to get hurt.”

“Nothing hurts me. Scott, look at me.”

Scott turned his head to Logan. Logan took a breath when he saw red light coming from under Scott’s eyelids. He shifted slightly to the right.

“Good now open your eyes.”

“I can’t. I don’t know what will happen.”

 _We are coming Scott. Don’t worry._ Charles told him.

 _I’m trying not to._

“Scott. Listen, nothing bad will happen to me if you open your eyes. So, just do it.”

Scott nodded and opened his eyes slightly. Logan saw red sparks shooting from Scott’s eyes, but he didn’t move. Scott slammed his eyes closed and held his head.

“It hurts again! I don’t want to open them.”

“It’ll stop hurting as soon as you open them. So open them! Now!” Logan yelled.

Scott’s eyes flew open and two bright red beams shot from them. They hit Logan in the shoulder and then blew a huge hole in the wall. Logan made a noise as some of his shoulder was blast off, but didn’t move. Scott closed his eyes again and made a sobbing noise.

“What did I hit?” he asked.

“The wall. Blew a huge hole in it. Needed a bigger window anyway,” Logan quipped. He held his shoulder and watched as the bones, muscles, and skin knit itself back together. “Head feel better?”

“Yes.”

“Scott,” Erik asked as he burst into the room. He rushed to Scott and engulfed him in a hug.

“Vater,” Scott sobbed again. He buried his face into his father’s shoulder.

Charles and Hank soon rushed in. Hank went right to Scott and checked him over. “We need to get him downstairs.”

Erik nodded, picked Scott up and proceeded to carry his son down into Hank’s lab.

Charles looked at Logan, the wall, and then at Scott. “What happened?”

“Scott’s got powers. Red light shoots from his eyes. Blasted a hole in the wall.”

“And your shoulder.”

Logan shrugged. “It’s already healed up. His head hurt, he needed to let his powers lose.”

Charles sighed. “I’ll need to call Alex. And the contractors.”

“Get us a bigger window, eh?”

Charles smiled and shook his head. “Fine, but first. We should check on Scott.”

****

Scott lay in the Med Bay with bandages around his eyes. Hank said that nothing would stop the beams, but at the moment it was all they had. He felt Logan shift next to him.

“Stop worrying Cyke,” Logan muttered.

“I’m not worried.”

“I can smell it. Your dads will find something.”

“What if they can’t, Logan? What if I’m like this forever?”

“I’ll still be here. So will everyone else.”

Scott sighed and wished he could still cry. Suddenly, he heard the Med Bay doors open and Hank say, “They are back and they found something.”

“What is it?” Scott asked excitedly.

“Ruby quartz.”

****

“How do I look?” Scott asked as he walked out of the bathroom.

“Sexy,” Logan smirked. He put a cigar in his mouth and grinned.

Scott made a face. “It’s weird not seeing colors anymore, only red. I wish I knew why I couldn’t turn this off.”

“Maybe you will someday.”

Scott looked around the room before asking, “Will you teach me how to fight?”

“I already have.”

“In battle. I know how to defend myself, but now that I have mutant powers, I want to fight alongside everyone else.”

“How do you dads feel about that?”

Scott shrugged. “They’ll learn to live with it. If their other kids can fight, so can I. I want to protect the people I love. I even have a codename picked out.”

“Oh?” Logan asked with a raised eyebrow. “What is it?”

“Cyclops.”


End file.
